Be Mine Tonight
by GreatDarkNoodleKing
Summary: Basic Story Line: We look into scenes where I feel Chase was jealous of the others and wanted to have Kimiko all to himself.  Please don't hate. Let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey… I felt like I had to write this after reading another story… This is basically a lot like my most recent addition, "Entering The Mind Of". In this story, we take a closer look at Chase's jealousy throughout some scenes in the story, until I make crap up and ultimately end up with a definitive answer for y'all…**

**But, I hope you don't judge me too much, but this was my thought process when I re-watched the episodes. In a way this is like "Secret Love"… But it's my take on it I guess…**

**Please don't hate, I'm just writing for fun… don't beat the kid who's just trying out some fun writing styles… We start in Kimiko's Point of view…**

_**Be Mine Tonight**_ (Crappy title, I get it. Shut up or… I keel you!"

We monks had nearly been killed by a falling Jack Spicer; the idiot decided to use the Monsoon Sandals for a dumb reason before he actually tried them out first. So, Jack had ended up falling backwards and everyone had to dodge his feet.

We thought he was going to fall and hurt himself, but somebody caught him. It was shocking, but when everybody got a good look at the mysterious person who caught him, it was almost immediately obvious this man was evil. Evil, dark, stunningly gorgeous. The whole package.

Trying not to read too much into his physical appearance, I repeatedly told myself that since Jack was saying he was his evil hero that he was a villain and he wasn't worth the price. No matter how attractive they were, all evil villains were the same. Just looking to better themselves in the end; and they always failed.

Scar, Ursula, Hades, Oogie Boogie, Jafar, and Cruella DeVille all ended up losing everything they had just tried to earn. And Scar was pretty hot too! And _he_ even got killed!

So, as I observed this strange man whom Jack kept addressing as Chase Young, I reminded myself that he was only looking out for himself and he would never be anything more to me.

Those thoughts cleared my head of all desire and I was able to attack him.

_Chase's Point Of View…._

I had just saved a boy named Jack from breaking his skull open and spilling his guts over the earth. Now that he had begun talking, I wished I hadn't. Still, he was supposedly 'evil', and because I was also, I had a sort of duty to save him.

Still, me being me, I had been born with charismatic charm, so I decided to play up my mystery and confuse all the others around and make them wonder if I really was evil or not.

Smiling my 'sex' smile, I lifted my head up to observe the children around. The dragon was with me, he had mentioned monks. These were the Xiaolin Monks now, eh?

Looking through the faces, I nearly did a double-take. There was a woman amongst the monks! That had been forbidden back when I was a monk myself. A female had always been deemed too weak to ever become a dragon. And yet here she was.

Why would they lift their ban for her? What was so special about this girl?

I mean, aside from her ravishing good looks that nearly rivaled my own. Her strikingly pale skin contrasted gorgeously with her jet black locks. Her full, pink lips teased me with their lonely solitude. And then her eyes… her pale, sky blue, mesmerizing eyes threatened to grab hold of me and drag me into their depths.

This girl quite possibly could have been a siren! Perhaps that's why she was allowed to become a monk, she charmed her way in. If so, I gave her credit. Quite the evil feat, that… But, judging from her attitude when she noticed the dragon, she was a true Xiaolin.

A little yellow headed monk started fighting me. I drank my soup, as I always did. I decided to say I had a cup before victory just to piss the little guy off. It worked like a charm.

In an instant the tiny yellow child was chopping, kicking, and punching at every angle of me he could get at. He didn't succeed, but I went easy on him anyhow. He was actually a fairly good fighter, in spite of his size and his Xiaolin status. If he were Heylin he'd have been much more powerful. And he would have been able to hit me.

But, because he made the foolish choice to be a Xiaolin, he was weak and I was able o block all of his moves without batting an eye.

Soon enough his teammates joined in. The female was surprisingly agile, sprite, and quick on her feet. I had expected her to be weighed down from lack of training. But over all she seemed fastest amongst the four of them.

It seemed like I had my eyes closed, but in actuality, I could see everything clearly. And I was pleased by one sight. The female was wearing a skirt and I got several beautiful panty-shots. She didn't even seem to realize it either. It made me hard just to see the garment most women would have done everything to hide.

I knocked all the monks onto each other, they were wiggling a little at first. The way she wiggled made me harder, but thanks to my armor, none of them could tell.

Along with charisma, I had also been born with the world's greatest poker face. I put it into action and gazed down at the monks without a hint of emotion on my face.

I returned to my fortress and began preparing their dragon for the soup. Normally one should kill their ingredients, but the soup was better fresh.

Te monks were back. Interesting… I was pleased to see my little female toy again; I had never really come into contact with many women that were like her in quite some time, so I wanted to mess with her whenever I could.

They were attacking me; they wanted their dragon back. Spicer was back again. God I hate that boy!

My little female friend shot fire at me, I decided to use a rater attractive move to deflect it and send her flying. I made certain to let her see my finesse throughout the entire fight. When I attacked her, I would use more graceful moves and would purposely keep throwing her away. It was rather enjoyable, like a game of cat and mouse.

I ad them all backed into a corner, I was planning on killing all the males, but saving my little pet for later. Unfortunately that would have been when Guan showed up. He ruined everything!

I ended up losing because of him, but I would not let my honor be imputed. I agreed to my promise earlier and watched the monks leave.

My pet looked back at me, I watched her closely, hoping she would see my disappointment in being separated from her.

_Kimiko's Point Of View…._

I looked back at Chase as we were leaving. He looked sad! I was shocked..! He looked unhappy to see us leaving; his golden eyes were glimmering with longing. I wondered why he would be sad to see us leave. Had he grown fond of us?

I smiled weakly at him just before leaving his fortress. Chase seemed to notice, because he tilted his head down slightly when I did.

Maybe Chase isn't so bad… He did stand by his word after all, and he hadn't really done too bad of things to them, and he was only trying to eat Dojo to stay alive, right?

Maybe this Chase guy deserved a chance…

**Well…?**

**Whatchoo tink?**

**OMG, this is my SEVENTH on-going story!**

**Too many stories!**

**I can't write that much!**

**But yeah, the main scene is going to be the episode with the spiders.**

**That was the one that made got my gears going.**

**I hope you all see where I'm coming from as I continue this story…**


	2. Chapter 2

**More of 'Be Mine Tonight'…**

**Be Mine Tonight…2**

_Chase's Point of View_

The days had been going by rather slowly since the monks had come into my life. Normally I never had much to do, other than rule the world, and therefore the days went by without incident. But now that I had gotten involved with the Xiaolin children, things had been picking up, and it seemed like I couldn't so much as eat a bowl of soup without them pestering me.

That Spicer boy was a problem. He wouldn't leave me alone, no matter what I tried. He had a strange attraction to me, and nothing I did made him go away. Even being mauled by my cats didn't deter his advances! He just kept asking to rule the world by my side. Disgusting child…

Sibini had been released from his prison. I had helped teach Omi how to defeat him and in the end he wasn't even the one to fight him! My teachings had been wasted!

No, it had been my precious gem who had fought Sibini… I had been amazed by her resourcefulness and her bravery to fight, even when Sibini had already taken hold of the Monarch Wings. It would have taken a genius to think to imprison him in _both_ Wu! And yet she was able to figure that out in milliseconds. I felt a strange sense of pride in seeing her victory, in a way she had used my teachings; her will was obviously strong enough to defeat him.

Watching her fight had made me hard, she was so flexible! I would not mind going a few rounds with her… Both the literal fighting meaning and the deeper sexual meaning. She was so alluring I found it difficult to keep myself where I was. All I wanted to do while I saw her was take advantage of her!

The feeling had been ravaging at my soul all afternoon, so I went ahead and killed an entire village. The screams of pain calmed me immediately; they always did. Still, I was curious about her. She was so beautiful, and yet so powerful. If only she were a Heylin, then I could convince her to fight _with_ me and then after we had killed everything, to make love with me. That would have been an ideal way to spend an evening.

Although, because I am who I am, I hid every feeling that I had for her whenever I was around her. Yes, I tried to make myself look more appealing to such a beauty as her, but I was not so desperate as to beg for her affections like a dog. No, Chase Young does not beg. People beg Chase Young for things. Not the other way around.

Although I had feelings of affection for my little girl, I was focusing my knowledge on Omi. He seemed to have potential, not as much as my pet, but he still seemed rather strong.

If I could control the element of fire, killing everything would be an easy task. But the one who harnessed the element of fire was also the one who harnessed my feelings. Not a good combination, should she ever find out, my own emotions could be used against me.

Currently I was brooding over several situations. One- how I was going to get Spicer to leave me alone. Two- how I was going to deal with my obsessive need to have the female in my bed. Three- how I was going to keep my feelings from backfiring.

I had a lot to go over in my head, so I began to meditate. I had a plan on how I could continually mold Omi into my own evil image, but that would require Spicer's assistance. It was a revolting notion to ask his help, but I needed him to be the scapegoat for my plan.

If I went through with the plan on my own, my precious gem wouldn't be pleased to know I stopped them from defeating all evil. I did not wish to have her hating me in such a way, so I devised a plan that would make myself seem even more brilliant to her. I already was, but this way, even if she found out, she'd be more impressed than angry.

So I had Spicer retrieve the Tongue of Saiping from the monks. He brought it back to my palace and I summoned an army of green monkeys to fight for him. With the Monkey Staff, he would be their ruler and king and would be able to control them as he saw fit.

Once I ordered the apes to do as he did, they mimicked every one of Spicer's movements. Even the point where he began doing the robot; to which, I smacked my palm against my forehead and groaned angrily. He was such an idiot!

While he and his monkey friends kept the monks trapped inside their temple, I took the Eagle Scope and waited. Eventually they would figure out how to stop him, but I had what I wanted, so that didn't matter too much to me at this point. Of course, it was late at night now, so I decided to pay a visit to my beautiful siren.

Sleeping soundly, she looked like a fallen angel. I leaned in temptingly close to her face. Inhaling her scent, I went rock hard and felt myself throb impatiently. I ignored my body's screaming desires, and ran my fingers along a strand of hair that was going down her shoulder. I lifted it into my fingers and ran the hair along my lips, savoring the scent, the taste, and the feel of her hair. Gazing down at her, my body's beggings were finally starting to get to me. I leaned closer to my prize and very cautiously placed my lips against hers. It was a ghost of a kiss, but I relished every second that our flesh touched. Her lips were cold; I wanted desperately to warm them further. But I decided against exposing myself and I simply let my hot breath out onto her full, pink lips. She shivered in her dreaming, my body throbbed longingly for her once more.

Before I left her, I brushed my lips against hers once more. Her eyelids beginning to flutter as she woke, I dispersed like a mist in the night.

_Kimiko's Point Of View_

I opened my eyes slowly and let the room come into focus. I could've sworn I had seen someone standing over me just a moment ago. Sitting up, I looked around and decided I was just imagining things. My room was perfectly untouched, although I did have this strange feeling like someone had been in there. It just felt like something had been stolen. I searched through my room for a good two hours, nothing was missing, so I gave up my search and laid back down to sleep.

**Yup, Chase is a total creeper… That's nothing new, though! This is just what I thought during the episodios where they had some interaction…**

**I realize nothing really huge happened between them in the show itself, but I like to imagine random crap happening!**

**Again, the spiders will still be the main focus. That will be later, though…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Be Mine Tonight…3**

_Chase's Point Of View_

The whole thing with Spicer mulled over beautifully… The monks figured it out, but they didn't come attack me after realizing I had planned it. Just as I had planned. Of course, I hadn't planned on Wuya joining with me a few days later. Now I had an irritating ghost woman thing coming on to me every time I did so much as breathe! God, if she wasn't already dead, I would have killed her!

No, me being the lucky one, I now had _two_ people fawning over me and biding for my affections. It infuriated me! So they could flirt with their admired persons whenever they wished, but I couldn't even let my special someone see me so much as wink at them? Life was so cruel sometimes I didn't even enjoy it.

I was hating this. Everything was turning out like a comic book. The villain had affections for the heroine, but they would never be together because she already held feelings for the hero. Plus, the villain never got the girl. That's just how it worked. The villains always ended up lonely; the heroes ended up with all the babies resulting from the endless sex.

Wuya was bothering me whilst I tried to meditate, yet again. I wanted to kill her so desperately; I was actually contemplating returning her to her human form. But I knew better, so I made certain to calm myself whenever I got that urge.

She kept telling me about a Wu that had revealed itself; may as well get it. I was planning on using a Wu as a way to mold Omi even further into my apprentice. This seemed like as good an opportunity as any.

I reached the Wu before the monks did, and when they got here Omi was asking me to give the Wu to him. It was amusing to see him using politeness on me when it was obvious that would never work. I told him I liked his spunk, but when I had said that, I had been looking at my precious, hoping she would catch the hint. When she didn't react, I had no choice but to return my gaze to Omi and challenge him.

And then Spicer showed up with the Cyclops. He attempted to capture me with him, but I easily knocked the giant idiot over. But I noticed Jack had the Sphere of Yun, so I decided on how I would get Omi to become more evil.

Jack popped out of the sand after I insulted him and yelled, "Oh yeah? Well I have something you don't!"

I turned to him, smirking devilishly and asked, once again hinting to my beautiful, "Very small hands?" I was hoping she would realize I was saying, "Big hands, big feet, big di**". She didn't seem to get that I was telling her I had a lot of meat, so I had to abandon the idea that she was even going to notice I was trying.

Spicer imprisoned me inside the sphere, I didn't even try to resist, I just attempted to look confused. It seemed to work, because the monks immediately panicked.

Spicer used my cats to attack them; I was so infuriated to see him hurting my precious gem! Only I could order my cats to attack her, because I would always tell them to hurt the others more than they hurt her. But Spicer didn't say a word to them, so they went ahead and hurt her just as much as they hurt the others.

He was so going to get a beating later.

Spicer took me and himself back to my palace and he left me in the sphere. He taunted me, but it didn't really bother me in the least. I knew Omi would be coming to help me soon enough, so I told him to keep it down and that I was going to get some sleep. Angering Spicer made my situation all the more enjoyable.

'That's what you get for hurting my lovely,' I thought as I closed my eyes and relaxed. Sure enough, Omi came and helped me within hours.

And shortly afterwards, the others, including my pet, joined us. I challenged Omi to a showdown and purposely let him win. I made it look like an actual loss, for the most part…

When they were leaving, I distinctly heard my pet asking Omi why I would let him win. I smiled at that, she hadn't seen it at all. Good, the longer I could maintain an image of clever, slightly evil, but mostly just misunderstood, the better. I wanted her to come to me of her own vocation, but thus far, it wasn't looking too good.

Just like in a comic book, she seemed to be more attached to that Raimundo boy. Hopefully my story wouldn't end that way. Hopefully this villain would get the girl.

Just now, I was putting Spicer and Katnappe to the test. I said I wanted an apprentice, which I really didn't seeing as how I already had chosen Omi, and pitted the two against each other. It successfully got Spicer off my back for an entire day, but I did have to deal with Wuya and Katnappe until I told her to leave.

I didn't get to see my pet during this course of my plan, but I did get to further mold Omi into my evil tool. That was good, I suppose.

I was beginning to notice I was losing interest in all my daily evil activities; lately it had simply been all about my pet. She was taking up every aspect of my thoughts! All I wanted was to be with her, and that was taking away from my quality time being evil.

But tomorrow would be better. Tomorrow I would begin training one of the monks' old friends. I would use him to combat the monks and make Omi into even more of my ultimate warrior. And perhaps I'd even get to see my gem while I was at it!

**Woohoo! I probably should be doing homework right now, but I really just wanted to write more of the story! I want to get to the Spiders!**

**It probably won't seem like much to all of you guys, but when I watched that Episode, I was overcome with all the possible Chamiko!**

**I saw everything! The "Omi Catch!" scene brought Chase's jealousy to the surface, the whole 'we're okay that you're teaming up with Chase' thing made me think Kimiko had no objections to seeing him, and then the Jealousy and Love Triangle made themselves very visible upon seeing all of Chase's expressions…!**

**Oh, I can't wait!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Be Mine Tonight…4**

_Chase's Point Of View_

Jermaine was proving to be the perfect guinea pig. He was so completely clueless that the pieces of the puzzle fell into place without my intervention at all!

There was a new Wu, and I of course wished to help my 'student' win his first showdown. Not really, I wanted Omi to win. That much was obvious if one looked at it long enough. Whatever…

My pet was there! Oh, I was so pleased, I could have raped her right then and there…! They were all watching Omi and Jermaine climb the pillars. What I wouldn't give to see my pet on one of those pillars; if you catch my drift. Still, I was able to mess with her a little bit without any consequence.

I sped so I was directly behind her, I spoke whilst I playfully rubbed her ass; God it felt good! I never wanted to stop touching her like that! But, she and her friends all jumped away from me seconds after I began speaking. She seemed a little off-put after that. Good. Took her long enough to see that I wanted to get into her pants…

They tried to stop Jermaine from winning. They jumped up onto the pillar; I got a lovely panty shot from my pet. She tried to hide her panties from my sight by tucking her legs underneath her, but that actually only made my view better. I got a beautiful shot of the flower pattern adorning the ass I had just been rubbing. I was in front of their climb to help in an instant.

"Going somewhere?" I asked, making certain I sounded sexual.

She was still slightly red in the face, and she yelled at me, while pointing a finger, "No, but you are!" Guess she was still mad…

She and the wind dragon threw attacks at me using their elements. I captured their power in my hands, hers felt much more invigorating. I mean, I was holding fire in my hands and making it spin to my own will; who wouldn't find that invigorating? I took their elements and threw them into the pillar.

It crushed them all underneath its weight. I felt bad about harming my precious gem like that, but I noticed something that pleased me. I was given a perfect shot at her panties while she was wedged beneath the rock. My body went hard again and it twitched as she squirmed underneath the weight in an attempt to free herself. I stared at her bottom longingly. If I were able to, I would have gone in for the kill. Going in through the 'back-door' and all. Even if she cried and screamed and begged me to stop, I wouldn't have been able to. Seeing her in such a state was just so arousing!

The showdown started and I was no longer able to stare at my love's undergarments. Eventually she would show me them willingly; at least…I hoped…

Jermaine lost and Omi thought I had lost as well, considering… But I began messing with his mind and telling him that he was the one I was testing. The poor kid looked like his brain was about to explode.

Yeah, and when I looked at my gem it felt like _mine_ was about to explode.

So I guess he and I were even…

The monks left and I returned to my home, no other choice. I thought of my precious woman's bottom all night long.

_Kimiko's Point Of View_

Today had been so weird… It had felt like Chase had been… No! It was just not like him! I still hadn't lost my hidden desires for him, but he had never done anything like that to me before! Did he know? Was he just messing with me?

If Chase was messing with my emotions, I would kick his ass…

And then the memory made my face go beat red. Chase had been feeling me up…! I was so embarrassed/aroused that I ran into the bathroom and immediately began to bathe the sinful thoughts away.

_Chase's Point Of View_

Today was a new day. The Hudoku Mouse revealed itself only moments ago. Wuya was making me go with her to retrieve it, but honestly, she didn't have to. Today seemed like a good day to go and shape Omi some more.

I ended up waiting to go down, but of course because I did, Spicer ended up ruining everything! Spicer released the spiders! Could I not leave him to do anything without him screwing up? Honestly…!

I had gone down and been facing Omi when the world split in two beneath us. My precious had been the only one who had been thinking quickly. She got the Golden Tiger Claws and tossed them to us.

"Omi! Catch!" she shouted.

Omi? What about me? Why was Omi more important than I was? I was instantly aggravated by this, jealousy burned under my flesh. She had deemed Omi more valuable than I! I was both hurt and angry. Hurt because it was my precious gem saying this, angry because Omi held more of her affections than I. We hopped through the portal and we had to figure out what to do.

So, we had to go down into the center of the earth to find a way to stop them. Of course, this was after Omi had come to ask my help in destroying them.

Down under the earth, we all were attacking the spiders. We ended up in Atlantis; it would have been so romantic.

We made our way into the egg sac; the monks were all trapped there. Oh, and Spicer too. They were all happy to see Omi, but the dragon of wind asked what he was doing with me.

I had my fists against my hips, a pose I only took when I was trying to impress my precious flower. I thought of cutting her down from her prison on the ceiling, but they would all question that. I couldn't really do anything. So, Omi had to get them all down and then free them enough to where they could free themselves.

My gem seemed happy to see both of us; turns out she was happy we were alive. Bitch certainly waited long enough to show that she cared about me too.

We all had to run from the spiders as we put the plan of using the lava into action. We were being chased by the creatures; I occasionally would give my gem a little push or tug forward whenever she would lag behind. I didn't want my love to die anytime soon.

She seemed to notice my occasional aid, and she eventually stayed in front of me while we all hurried out of the lava-filling place. I was overjoyed to have her in front of me; it meant she was listening to my mental orders. If she slowed down, she would end up with her back pressed against my chest, and then she would realize she was losing speed. God, I wanted to rape her so desperately!

We all finally made it out through a geyser. I had no idea where it was, but everybody was thankful to have gotten out.

My gem wrapped her arms around Omi's neck and happily said he did it.

I turned my head slowly and glared daggers at Omi as she held him. My jealous rage was boiling just under the surface of my skin. If Omi got to hug my love, then I should at least get to tell her how I felt! I was so pissed; I was about ready to pop the raft we were all on.

But she let go of him and I was able to visually kill Omi. After having glared at him for a good fifty seconds, I stood up.

I said this was merely a favor and that our paths would cross again. I had positioned myself so that I was leaning in close to my pet. In between her and the dragon of wind, I noticed he was looking at her, but she was looking at me as I observed the two of them.

She had more feelings for me than she did him! My heart was doing loop-the-loops as I saw the love triangle unfold. True Omi was still an issue, but right now I had her attention. The dragon of wind was gazing at her, she was gazing at me, I was mesmerized by her. I was winning.

Right before I left, I made certain to look and sound cooler. I wanted to leave an air of mystery on my gem. I then hopped backwards off the raft and sure enough, they all looked over the edge. They were all confused. My pet smiled a little after I vanished, she looked impressed.

And then the raft sank back to the ground and they each posed for tourists. Even with her hair a complete wreck and her outfit torn, my lovely was always ready for a photo. She was never not beautiful.

Once I went home to my palace, I was mentally rejoicing as I bathed. She held me higher than she held the dragon of wind! She had feelings for me! Even if they weren't that strong yet, they were still feelings. And that counted for something, didn't it?

**Yeah… I finally got to type it… I needed to!**

**This chapter was longer than the last, so that proves I had ideas!**

**YAY! IDEAS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Be Mine Tonight…5**

_Kimiko's Point Of View_

Chase had seemed so cool the other day… He had helped us defeat the spiders, even though we were enemies. The world surviving was more important than our petty grudge. I thought he was so noble. Not just anybody would be willing to help us without trying to get something out of it. Jack had helped, but he had stolen the Tiger Claws from us. As Jack would do… But Chase… He had helped us without asking anything in return. It almost seemed…good…

I just couldn't stop thinking about him… He had been so kind to us… Every time I closed my eyes I saw him… It was a strange feeling, but I didn't want it to stop… I felt like I was falling in love with Chase, and to be honest, I was okay with that. So far the only thing he had done to make himself seem evil was trying to eat Dojo. And that had been to stop himself from dying… So, all in all, Chase wasn't that horrible a person… Was he…?

If he was, I didn't want him to be. I wanted Chase to be good inside. I wasn't sure why I wanted it so badly, all I knew was that I never wanted Chase to ever do anything evil.

**Heheh… Chase turns Omi evil…**

Omi's evil now! No! How could this happen? How did it happen? I don't understand! How could he…? What? Dojobot…?

Dojobot caught footage from when none of us remembered… No…! It couldn't be! Chase…! He… he… Chase attacked us…! That meant he was the one who tricked Omi into… No…! He couldn't!

I felt like such a fool for believing Chase would ever do anything good. He had only helped us to help himself. I was so obsessed with my emotions that I actually believed…

I wanted to cry. And I wanted to beat the living daylights out of him. I wanted to kill him. But I wanted to sob into his chest and beg him to tell me it wasn't true. The confliction within me was a turmoil of love, hurt, and hate. I had been foolish enough to love him, and when he betrayed me, I felt hurt… And because he had hurt me, I hated him.

We had to try and save Omi! We had to! We got to Chase's palace. Omi was trying to kill us. I saw Chase and attacked him with the Thorn of Thunderbolt. I was just so angry with him I didn't know what else to do. It felt like he had betrayed my trust by turning Omi evil. We went into the Ying Yang world and got his good chi back.

Omi was trying to kill Raimundo. I went into his head to give him back his chi. Jack actually was good! It was so strange, but he did help, so that was okay…

Omi was good again; it was so wonderful to have him back to his old self! But… No… Chase… Why? Why would you…?

I was about ready to kill him! He was making Omi stay with him! No! Omi belonged with us! How could he? And then… Oh, this really took the cake…!

Raimundo tried to fight for Omi, Chase transformed into his dragon self and he tried to break his hands! Raimundo looked like he was in excruciating pain, but we had no choice. We had to leave. We couldn't stay there. Nothing good would come from us staying when Omi couldn't be saved.

We needed a plan…

_Chase's Point Of View_

Ah, my pet, I only wish I could tell you how sorry I was. I could see it in the way you looked at me that you were unhappy. I apologize, but if I was going to rule the world the way I wanted to, I needed Omi by my side… If I could have held you and kissed you and said I never meant to hurt you, I would have. But I just couldn't. I so badly wanted to have you all to myself, but I just couldn't.

I came to the temple; the monks had trapped the Chi creature in the Sphere of Yun. Brilliant thinking, but that would not serve to help my goal of ruling the world. I released the creature and ordered it to find the chi it wanted elsewhere.

Coming back to my palace, I found the monks…and my pet…! All of them had had their chi taken from them, but I didn't care.

I had my pet all to myself!

I had the monks clean my palace, but for the time being, I was alone with her. Even in her abnormal state, she was incredibly beautiful.

In my arms, she belonged. Carefully, I stroked her cheek. She muttered something about my touch; I knew it was just the lack of chi talking. I leaned down and kissed her forehead. She placed her dizzy hand upon my chest, she rested her semiconscious head upon my shoulder. She looked like my queen, the way she held me. I wanted to stay this way with her forever.

Kissing her, holding her, loving her; it all felt exactly how I had wanted it to. But there was one slight difference from how I had imagined my time with her would be… She didn't realize she was doing any of it. I knew this was wrong, but at the same time I knew Jack would be getting her chi back for her. But even though I knew I would have to let her go, I didn't want to separate from my queen.

I slowly led her down to be with her fellow monks. We reached the bottom of the stairs. She asked me something about flowers. I smiled sorrowfully at her drugged state.

Carefully, I pulled her back to me, wrapping my arm around her waist. I placed my forehead against hers and whispered, "Please… let her remember this…" And I slipped my lips onto hers. She hardly kissed me back, but I made due with what I got. The clumsy movements of her tongue colliding with mine; her taste blending with my own. My body was throbbing as my tongue roamed the inside of her mouth, my member dripping with anticipation. If ever I got to kiss her like this again, it should be just before we were to have sex.

I slid my tongue down the length of hers and parted our lips. I pulled away from her and allowed her to find something to do with herself.

My heart and body both ached for her, that just wasn't enough for me. But I couldn't take her like this. She wouldn't remember any of it when she regained her chi. No matter what I did to her, she wouldn't remember… that wasn't what I wanted. I wanted her to never want to forget.

_Kimiko's Point Of View_

I wasn't sure what happened, but all of a sudden I was in Raimundo's arms. He was staring down at me. It felt incredibly strange, but more than anything, it felt creepy. And I said so. Chase showed up and we all challenged him to a Showdown. Soccer; God, Rai could be so predictable sometimes!

So, we began our soccer. Omi-cat was on our side. I purposely would be aggressive toward Chase during the match. I was still upset with him, and he had forced us to clean his palace while we were under the influence of the chi creature! What kind of cynical bastard would do that?

When I scored a goal, I shouted loudly. I was pretty much rejoicing in my ability to kick ass in any and all sports. But when I looked at Chase after I had won, he looked…proud… I didn't know what to think. Why would Chase be happy that he was losing?

We won! We actually won! When we all finished with our showdown, I was a little surprised that Chase honored his agreement. Jack kept telling him to attack us, but he just wouldn't… It was so strange to see him being honorable again…

But I was still angry with him, so I didn't give him more than a glance.

I wished I hadn't looked at him. Chase was staring at me with glazed eyes. It was like he was gazing at his lover after a passionate night in bed.

What kind of sick freak was he?

_Chase's Point Of View_

Oh how I wished I could have held her. At least for a little while longer. I missed feeling her in my arms more than I missed feeling all the power of the world flowing through me. All I wanted was to have her beside me. Omi meant nothing to me now, all I wanted was her.

**I feel strange… My ears hurt… Is that a bad sign…?**

**I'm enjoying this story too much…**

**Seems like nobody else really cares, but I'm liking this!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Be Mine Tonight…6**

_Kimiko's Point Of View_

There's a creepy old lady outside the temple singing… She's really starting to freak me out… What am I supposed to do..? She seems like she's just crazy in the head, so I don't want to be mean and tell her she's tone deaf…

Oh… Never mind… Dojo said the singing lady means there's some bird of paradise thing… Sounded cool enough…

Ah, well that's just great… The bird of paradise is in the "Land Of Nowhere"… Chase's domain… Awesome; now I'd have to deal with him again… I really didn't want to have to, but there wasn't much choice.

So we're all traveling to find the bird of paradise right? Well, we have to follow a Leaf! A LEAF! It points us in the right direction, but I find it really strange…

Oh jeeze… It's the old lady again…

She fell into the river! Omigosh! She may have been tone deaf, but I didn't want her to die! Thank goodness Rai was quick on his feet and he saved her. Poor old lady…

So, we continued our journey and we ended up in some rock place and there were body parts attacking us! Nasty!

We were being chased by a huge tongue and Clay had to pick that moment to say one of the creepiest things I had ever heard. Wait… Wasn't this Chase attacking us right now?

WTF? WHY WAS CHASE USING HIS TONUGE TO ATTACK US?

I think my brain may have just exploded. _That_ was a mental image I didn't need to see…

But, now I was picturing Chase's tongue and wondering if it was that long… Dirty thoughts, but I was curious!

I could just picture Chase licking something, wriggling his tongue around and… and…

GAH! MY BRAINZ!

Okay, so we're fighting evil squirrel demons… Omi has just become completely useless… So, I had to save everybody with my epic kick-ass fire powers of awesome!

I made a ring of fire explode up around all of us, and after I rid us of the squirrels, I made an adorably cute pose. 'Take that Chase!' I thought. Not only would I be defeating him, by I would look hot doing it!

_Chase's Point Of View_

Oh how she teases me… My pet purposely touches her chin and smiles to spite me.

Watching her made me rock hard, I couldn't help myself. She was so powerful, but still so gorgeous…!

_Kimiko's Point Of View_

GAH! No! CHASE! Why is he here? We found the bird of paradise, it was ours! He couldn't take it just because it was on his land!

Wait a minute…

Why is Wuya clinging to Chase like that? She seems to be looking to him for… protection almost…

I don't understand… What's going on…? Is… Are Wuya and Chase…?

My heart shattered at that point. Chase and Wuya were together! They had to be! There was just no other explanation! I wanted to cry, but I knew I couldn't in front of everyone else. If I cried now, Chase would just use that against me and I'd be in more pain than I was now.

I wanted to kill him. I wanted to rip Chase to shreds. He would pay for what he did. Making me really believe he was the one, breaking me, then showing me that he was with Wuya all along! Oh he would pay… He would pay…!

_Chase's Point Of View_

Spicer got the bird of paradise… Oh well… Didn't really matter to me anyhow… Just a bird…

But my pet looked angry with me… Why? What had I done? She just looked so… infuriated…

Oh, great, there I go again! Picturing her in the most erotic ways just because of a certain way she looked at me…! I really needed to relax a little… She didn't even remember that I had kissed her…Twice!

So what was the point in getting all freaked out? She didn't know how I felt…

In all honesty, she probably thought I was just using her for my own personal benefit…

_Kimiko's Point Of View_

Well today I lost the Moby Morpher… Awesome… As if things couldn't get any worse, right?

So, we had to go to the Ying Yang world to get it back and of course we find Jack… But he's… trapped inside a giant glass prison..? I'm so confused! Why would Jack let out Hannibal Roy Bean? Isn't he like, super super SUPER evil? Why would Jack trust him?

We let Jack out and began walking… Wait a sec… Jack? Why are there two Jacks? Okay, wait, now there's three…

But one is Good Jack, so we can sorta tell he's not evil… Rai thought to use the ring of nine dragons. Good thinking.

Oopsie, looks like _we_ released Hannibal… Well that sucked… And with the Wu, he could make himself look like any one of us! We were doomed…

Clay was fixing the Silver Manta Ray; we were all heading back home.

We get back home, right? Well… As soon as we got back, Chase shows up!

Yeah, I know, the nerve of that guy! He's with Wuya, but he just wants me to not stop thinking about him, huh?

I was so mad… Wait a sec… Why's Chase attacking Clay?

I jumped at him like the others did; he knocked us all away and was going toward Clay.

"I'm Ending What I Should Have Ended YEARS AGO!" Chase shouted as he thrust his staff down to attack Clay. Okay, I hated to admit, but the way he said that and did that was really HOT.

Aw crap… Clay wasn't really Clay… It was Hannibal… _Again_…!

Hannibal got away and Chase said to us, "You've unleashed an evil upon the world, the likes of which you've never seen…!"

The way Chase said that made my skin tingle. It was like 'impending doom, so we need to make our last minutes last as long as possible'.

God, why did Chase affect me so? He was evil! I shouldn't be so obsessed with the idea that he and I might be together! And he hurt me more times than I can really count…!

That got me back to my senses. Chase was evil and he had broken my heart. Nothing he could ever say to me would ever affect me again. I didn't want to believe we could ever be because we wouldn't. I convinced myself completely that he was nothing.

_Chase's Point Of View_

Chinese New Year… Goodie goodie… I didn't particularly care for any holidays, but this was one of my least favorites… Presents from family… Psh, what family? Every one of my relatives died eons ago! I was the only member of my family left alive! Sure, maybe I had some incredibly distant relatives, but I didn't particularly want to meet them.

Although, I suppose I could use this silly holiday to my advantage. I sent my pet a gift. I didn't sign it, that would've been something Spicer would've done. No… I left an air of mystery surrounding my gift for her. She would wonder who it was from and contemplate throwing it away, but she would be too enamored by the idea of a secret admirer to do so.

I grinned to myself as I pictured how she would react to my gift.

_Kimiko's Point Of View_

'Well that's odd…' I thought to myself. I picked up the last little box in my pile. It only had my name on it, there was no 'from'. I was confused out of my mind, but I was curious to see what I had gotten.

Hiding the gift from the guys, I opened it to find a heart shaped case. It was shimmering and it had flames painted along the sides. I opened it up and there was a mirrored reflection of myself in the upside-down heart. There was a paper in the case.

'_My sweetest, dearest treasure… I offer you nothing more than my heart, open and empty… Waiting to be filled with your love and to never feel the pain of empty loneliness again…'_

My cheeks burned a bright crimson. That was so romantic! I had no idea who sent this to me, though! Did I have a secret admirer? Was it Raimundo? I knew he liked me… It was really obvious… He seemed plausible, but he never would have been able to write something so heart-felt and deep.

What if it was Jack? He had done something like this before, and he made it no secret that he liked me…

I was so torn. Should I keep it, lest it really be important? Or throw it away because it could be from Jack?

I ended up keeping it. If it really were something really really special, I didn't want the guilt of knowing I threw it out.

**Not gonna bother writing the whole Omi Town episode story... That's not important to my story…**

**The next episode in the list will be… Oil in the Family.**

**Chase and the dinosaur… *devious face***


	7. Chapter 7

**Be Mine Tonight…7**

_Kimiko's Point Of View_

Okay… Jack took the Rio Reverso… How he managed that I'll never know, but he did and we were all battered and bruised and crap because of it. It just seemed like it wasn't Jack fighting us… It was like he was possessed or something…

So, Rai decided to be the hero and go get it without us. Idiot. When we got there, Jack had a little army of dinosaur-babies. True, they were adorable, but it was still kinda freaky. It was like Jurassic park or something!

'Course, since they were babies, they were totally useless and they ended up deserting him. We tried to find the Wu, looks like Wuya took it. Great… Fricking Wuya, always getting in the way…

We followed her to an oil rig, and she brought the oil to life and turned it into a T-Rex! WHAT? T-REX! OMG!

And of course, Chase just _had_ to show up! Gosh! He was really starting to get on my nerves!

Aaaaawwww! Chase just turned into his dragon form and the T-Rex is in love with him! That's so cute it has no words! I was pretty much spazzing over the cuteness of the giant dinosaur being in love for at least three minutes. SO CUTE!

Ahem… Um… Yeah… Chase basically just killed Jack and Wuya…

As much as I like seeing them get chewed up by a T-Rex, we couldn't just leave them there like that! We had to help!

So, we all hurriedly worked at saving them and defeating the T-Rex. We won, and we put her inside a glass container. They were a lot cuter when they were small.

After the day was over, I went back into my room. I had been scanning that note that came with my mystery gift all week. People online on a website were analyzing the language and they said they'd get back to me and tell me the sort of mentality the person who wrote it has. That should help, all the guys I knew were either amazingly sane, or the exact opposite.

Hey! My response!

_Miss Tohomiko, we have analyzed your letter. We believe the writer of the letter is a male, between the ages of nineteen and twenty five. He is quite confident in his abilities, judging from the straight-forwardness of his message. The man is incredibly passionate, but something is keeping him from telling you how he feels. Judging by the desperation in the words, it is something that he can never change. We have determined that whoever wrote you this letter is very powerful, but is facing a situation where they have no power at all. It seems that they are desperate for your attention, but you deny them the attention they crave. It almost sounds like this man knows you personally. Have you noticed anyone following you lately? Perhaps you have a stalker… but, overall, we have determined the author of your note to be an older male with power and who has never felt the emotion of love before in his life. Hope that helps._

What the eff? That doesn't help me at all! They seemed to be describing every evil villain I knew! Jerks… I need more detail than that!

I sent them a photo of what was sent to me and I waited for them to say what they thought. Nothing. I'd have to wait until tomorrow, I guess…

**Shorter Chapter, but there will be more next chappie!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Be Mine Tonight… 8**

**Hannibal's Revenge Episodio! You all know what that means…**

***Deviously happy face***

"**By the way…"**

***Chorus* LOVE THE PERFUME!**

**XDDDDDDDDD**

_Kimiko's Point Of View_

Okay… So I hadn't really gotten over Chase yet… I still thought he was so mysterious! I couldn't help it! I wanted to find out everything about him that I possibly could to see if we were really meant to be together! I just had the feeling that things would be happening between us. Somehow, I knew… (LOL, Time After Time?)

Wait a minute! I know how I can totally use the Wu as an excuse to spy on Chase and find out anything! I can shrink the Eye Of Dashi and the Mind Reader Conch into my PDA and I can use it to read anybody's, specifically Chase's, mind! I'm so smart sometimes it's evil…

Huh… Maybe that's why I feel like we have a lot in common… I use my smarts for naughty purposes…

So, I shrunk the Wu and used it to defeat the guys. I played it up a little bit until I had convinced them I was only going to use it to spy on evil. And occasionally, I actually would check up on Wuya or Hannibal. But mostly, I focused on Chase.

So far, I found out he hated Wuya as much as the rest of us. Awesome…

He's weakened? Oh no! That's not good! I hope nobody finds ou… D'aw crap! There I go!

Hannibal and Wuya are attacking Chase. That bitch, I'll kill her! Run Chase, run! I watched in anticipation. Lucky enough, Chase had secret ways to get away from back-stabbing beotches like Wuya. He got away. Thank goodness. I had been so worried that he'd get hurt. Bad to be worried about your enemy, but I didn't care.

I expressed my sorrow in words, and then we all made a joke about the world ending. Again… It seemed like everything we did affected the world! Why couldn't we do something without nearly killing everything? WHY?

So, we all knew that if we wanted anything to be done, Jack had to win. We got to Jack and we faked him having special powers. Which he doesn't have, but we'll let him think he has 'tiger powers' for the time being.

Okay. So… Hannibal and Wuya are here… Okay… Good start… Now where's…

Ah, there he is. Walking over a hill with his cats. Hah… the way his hair blows in the wind is so dramatically cute… STOP IT KIMIKO! Focus!

Okay… Jack… Jack? Jack…? Where is he?

"I can't tell… He's either out of range, or… just not thinking…"

Definitely the latter. When he showed up, he had his stupid bubble-bots again and he was flaunting about like a doof.

And there it goes… Jack just got his butt handed to him… Great... Now what do we do?

Wait, I've got it!

"I need you to turn me into Jack, but only temporarily!"

And I was thus put in the hideous body of Jack Spicer. Disgusting. Now if it were Chase…

GAH! FOCUS!

I jumped up to get the Shen Gong Wu and I got there exactly when Hannibal and Chase did.

Chase was glaring at me, I was trying desperately to keep my face totally Jack-like. It was hard though, especially when Chase had to look all bad-ass and say he would fight without Shen Gong Wu. GOD! Why does he have to be so amazing? It wasn't fair!

Ooh… Problem area… If I'm Jack, that means I can't fight to save my life… Whaddo I do? I'm probably gonna have bruises the size of Kentucky if I let them pummel me!

Sigh… A sacrifice for the greater good…

So, it went back and forth from me watching in awe as Chase and Hannibal went head to head, throwing punches and boulders, showing how incredibly powerful they really were. God, what Chase's biceps must feel like…

And then they began hitting me. I think Chase hit me first. I squeaked a little when he hit me. I hope I sounded like Jack and not like myself when I did. Otherwise, Chase knew it was me and things wouldn't go over well. Hannibal was merciless. He really was trying to kill me! Maybe it was because I was Jack… I'd want to kill Jack too…

Okay, so they're both clinging to a thin rock. Good. Now I can win. Oh jeez, Chase is right underneath me… If I were me, he'd be looking right up my skirt! Hhaahhhh… Nosebleed…

I knocked them both off and ended up winning.

And I was lucky enough where Rai almost blew my cover, but not entirely. Thank goodness!

Ah! Chase is talking to me! He's heading towards me! WHADDO I DO?

"You surprised me Spicer… And I'm rarely surprised… But never fooled…"

Chase was leaning in close to me. I knew my cheeks were visibly pink at this point, I couldn't hide that. OMFGZ CHASE IS SNIFFING ME! I THINK I'M GOING TO FAINT!

"By the way…" Chase hissed with a grin, "Love the perfume…"

*Inner Kimiko* FUCK YES! HE LIKES ME! CHASE FUCKING LIKES ME! : doing inner cartwheels:

And he walked away. I was wobbly-kneed as I watched him walk away. I couldn't help it. Chase did things to me! I could barely breathe around him, let alone talk coherently!

_Chase's Point Of View_

Oh my dear sweet pet… You think you can fool me, but you just can't… I always know when it's you…

Posing as Spicer, I noticed from the very beginning it was your scent. That lovely, flowery scent that you possess. You cannot try to fool me.

I tried to not to hurt, I wish you could know that. I tried to make sure I didn't hit you as hard. I didn't want to hurt you. Please know that.

Oh, but I got to flirt with her without having to hide it! And I saw the way she was blushing…! She harbors feelings for me! This was so wonderful; I couldn't express it in words. My pet felt the same way I did!

She smelled so _good_… And I got to let her know that she was driving me crazy. Thank anything and everything I finally got to confess to her… At least a little!

And soon she'll be mine…

**Dur hur hur… Yeah, Chase… You two are pretty much lovers in the alternate reality… LOLz. He only gets to be happy when he technically should be dead. Poor Chase. :(**


	9. Chapter 9

_Be Mine Tonight _

_Chapter 9 (Time After Time… Part 1)_

_**Kimiko's Point of view**_

**And another day… Another horrible battle with Chase… It seems like he's attacking us twenty-four seven lately… And he certainly wasn't being subtle in his attacks1**

**Chase just showed up…**_**again!**_** God! Could he just let us heal a little bit? I had a bruise from one of his cats that was still as big as my fist! Why couldn't he wait until I could at least walk without cringing?**

**Wait a sec… Wuya? But… She betrayed chase… didn't she…?**

"**We know what you're thinking… How could we possibly stay together after that?" Wuya said, turning to look at chase.**

**They muttered something about their differences and Chase said, making my stomach turn over, "You might say we're sticking together for the sake… of evil…" And the way he was smiling at Wuya made my heart drop to my feet. It was like they were lovers1 I knew it…! Chase and Wuya really were together! So why was he leading me on, thinking I actually held a little of his affections? Was he really that mean that he would lead me to believe he even liked me?**

**I wanted to cry, but we had to fight them. I purposely fought harder than I normally would have, hurt as I was, but we were still overpowered. We ended up losing anyhow, and I think they even took some of our Wu…**

**Everyone was complaining about chase now. Fung said we had a quest, but because of chase, how were we supposed to go on our quest? Ungh… I need a nap to think…**

"**Omi's GONE!" I shouted, running through the halls, waking everyone up. Omi was indeed gone, and we couldn't find him anywhere. We had no idea where he could have gone…**

**Poor little guy… I hope he's okay…**

_**Chase's Point of View… (Future…)**_

**Being locked up by Spicer is a humiliating prospect… He had once been so weak… Yet once Omi had vanished, the monks had collapsed. My poor sweet pet had been placed as the leader, but she had been so distraught without her friend, she couldn't properly lead her team.**

**I had seen her age, my beautiful flower. She had been beautiful all her life, and no matter how much time went by, she still was to me. Though she wrinkled with age, her eyes still shimmered with life. I only wished I could have gotten to her before this had happened.**

**She had gone from her tiny form with her petite curves, to a ravishing beauty with voluptuous curves that flowed into each other and did not ruin her image with over-largeness. Breast size had never really meant much to me, she was beautiful whether she had cleavage or not. And even as her Porcelain doll face began to melt away with the years, she still shone with beauty and grace. No matter how her mind went, I still held her close to me. She always meant everything to me. She always would.**

**I felt in my heart that she did not remember me in her state-of-mind. She had lost all recollection of who I truly was, but when she looked at me, I could see it in the back of her mind that deep down some part of her wanted to remember me. Wanted to know who I was and why I was important. She wanted to know, I could see it. But she just couldn't find the memories in her mind. The only thing she would continually ramble about sorrowfully was…**

**Omi! What the hell? He's exactly as I remember him! That little bastard made my pet suffer for seventy years! When I got out of this prison, I was going to wring his neck for making my pet wait for him and causing her to lose her sanity with grief!**

**Oh my sweet pet… I only pray you are safe while you help him. Please, let nothing happen to her… Let nothing happen to my dearest Kimiko…**

**Next chappie shall be a two-parter…! Which is odd… but whatevs!**


	10. Chapter 10 I LIVE!

**Hi, looking back, I'm really not sure what happened to chapter 9... Why everything got underlined, I'm not sure… It wasn't like that two days ago… Sorry about that everybody… I hope it didn't deter from your understanding of what happened…**

**Guess what's coming up tomorrow! My Halloween Special! YAY! I can finally post that and then get on with the rest of my ideas! **

**Oiy vae, school is eating away at my LIFE!**

**I hardly have any time to do anything right now! Probably because tomorrow is Halloween and my teachers want us all to focus… Swear if this happens around Christmas, I'll just give up on keeping good grades…**

**But yeah, sorry I've been AWOL for so long, I understand why everyone gets angry about it…**

**Oh, it's almost time for dinner, I'll type after I help cook. My mom needs help too…**

**So, while I'm gone, please enjoy the melodious sounds of whatever you're listening to, whether it be music, or just nature, enjoy!**

***Elevator music**Of death***

**I'm back! No dinner yet… Mom's watching television… Brother's eating popcorn… Brother's friend is doing homework…**

**Oh well, hopefully I'll be alright in doing this chapter…**

**ENJOY!**

Be Mine Tonight Chapter 10

Chase's Point Of View (Start of Part 2) (Sort of… Well, before Time After Time Part 2...)

The days have been going so slowly as of late… It feels as though Guan has been improving at a staggering rate while I simply sit in squalor and watch him from the shadows… It's not a pretty feeling… I mean, considering how it was my destiny to become the greatest warrior ever, and yet I couldn't even improve past my best friend…

Often times, I trained on my own, destroying Wuya's rock creatures without telling anyone they were even there… It was one of my…lesser habits…

Today seemed pleasant, I had been able to wander off on my own without drawing even the slightest bit of attention to myself from Dashi or Guan. And as always, once I stepped outside of the Temple walls, the rock creatures came at me. That was how it naturally went, but I felt that today that would all end. Just a gut feeling.

And while I was attacking the creatures and going about my other business, I suddenly ran into a boy who looked strikingly like Dashi, only a fair amount shorter. I assumed he was of the Heylin side and attacked him, but when I used my signature attack, well Dashi's but whatever, Monkey Strike, he used the technique I had created and hadn't shown to anyone, Repulse the Monkey…! It was fascinating.

I immediately inquired as to how he knew that move, he had replied, "You taught it to me… FIFTEEN HUNDRED YEARS FROM NOW!"

Naturally, I was dumbfounded. How could I have lived for fifteen hundred years? There was just no physical way…! Still, this…Omi… seemed interesting, but far from evil. I deemed it safe to take him back to the temple and we managed to trap Wuya inside a puzzle box created by Dashi.

Seeing Omi beside Dashi made me wonder if they were distantly related. The giant yellow heads made me curious…

Omi seemed very happy to have been there when we trapped Wuya, I found that a little odd, but he seemed like a pretty eccentric kid as it was, so I just brushed it off.

Once again, I wandered off on my own. I think Omi noticed, but he hadn't let me out of his sight since he got to the Temple, which was a little creepy… But I had walked off anyway and I ran into an ugly red demon known as Hannibal Roy Bean. Disgusting creature, though he was, he offered me power and strength… Enough to surpass Guan and claim the title I was destined to possess.

He even showed me a recording of Guan saying that he will surpass me and I will stand in his shadow! I ALREADY WAS! How _dare_ he! Guan would regret such words!

I took the…soup from the bean… It seemed more like a potion, but either way, he called it Lou Mang Long soup… I took it back to the temple, and I stared at the chaste it was in. Sitting and waiting, the eyes seemed to glow at me, and I was seriously beginning to wonder if the pot was alive.

And suddenly Dojo popped out of nowhere and asked me to join him in a card game… He kept trying to guess the card in my hand, and he kept failing miserably… Foolish Dojo, if you're going to present me with a magic trick, at least _try_ to get it right, otherwise I can't even find the trick to point it out to you and then never bother with you and your tricks again…

Then I took the soup again and went to find Hannibal. I was ready to accept his offer; seeing how foolish and gullible Dojo was made me realize I was going nowhere here… Or at least, I was surrounded by others who weren't going anywhere…

I found him and began drinking the soup. I spit it out instantly and shouted at him, "I see you take me for a fool!" then I paused and said, "This tastes like…"

Hannibal finished for me, "PEA SOUP!"

I snarled at the bean and then put him in the pot and kicked it as far as it would go. And to think I was willing to trade my _soul_!

I trudged back to the temple, grumbling angrily. I could've sworn I heard Omi, but I must have been imagining it… Omi had left… Hadn't he…?

Ah, whatever…

_Chase's Point Of View… (Future, when everyone gets put together as the group of warriors)_

Omi and I had become very close friends. All the time I had known him while training with Master Fung, he had seemed so familiar to me. Like I had known him long ago and had forgotten. Ah well, probably just a crazy notion.

Master Fung called us into one of the rooms, he said he had a surprise for us. Both Omi and I looked at each other, but neither had any idea of what was going on, so we just followed him.

Master Fung led us to a trio of children all standing in a line. My eyes were instantly drawn to the female in the line, I couldn't remember the last time I had seen a girl, let alone one that beautiful!

Her pale, Porcelain skin, full, pink lips, long, ebony black waves of hair. It was all so enchanting, I could hardly contain myself. She was so beautiful, I would have been willing to trade my life for hers in a heartbeat!

"Chase, Omi… I'd like you to meet, Raimundo, dragon of Wind, Kimiko, dragon of Fire, and Clay, dragon of Earth…" Fung introduced us to the three.

Kimiko… So Kimiko was her name… Such a beautiful girl… And such a beautiful name to match her… I had to have her!

Fung was going to show the new dragons around, but just before the enchanting Kimiko left, I stopped her.

She looked a little confused, but she seemed willing to hear what I had to say.

Gazing down at her, I offered, "Kimiko…" she tilted her head slightly and waited for me to continue, "You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen…" she blushed deeply at those words and I finished with, "I'd love to get better acquainted…"

She smiled slyly at me and replied, "But of course, it's only polite…" Just in the way she said that, I knew there was something there. Whether it was lust or love, or just a crush, I didn't care. All I knew was that Kimiko and I had chemistry.

And I may not be a science teacher, but chemistry is definitely the start of something _physical_…

**LOL, bad pun… Sorry… More to come.. .Just wait, SORRY I'VE BEEN GONE FOR SO LONG!**


	11. Chapter 11

**GDNK: I'm really confused now… The Critic is being nice to me? But I thought you hated me… Confuzzled… I appreciate the kind words, but I'm so confused… Are you calling me a flamer who's afraid to say things on RaiKim…? I really don't understand…**

**CHASE: Well you could PM them, but they didn't sign in…**

**GDNK: I know… I didn't know how else to ask them what they meant…**

**CHASE: I understand…**

**Um, anyway, I'm gonna post the next chappie now… Kay kay?**

**Be Mine Tonight… Chapter 11!** (Yay Eleven!) Oh and school was what's been taking so long…

_Chase's Point Of View (Um… Later in the Alternate Universe…? I have no idea…)_

"…Chase…!" Kimiko was gasping my name underneath me. I was gasping along with her, but somehow she found air enough to say my name a few times. Kimiko and I had grown very close since first meeting; if you catch my drift. Things were so perfect between the two of us; it was almost too good to be true. She and I did it whenever we wanted to, and neither of us was taking advantage of the other in any way shape or form. Raimundo had liked Kimiko for a time, and I had seen that she had felt something for him as well, but eventually they grew out of their phase and Kimiko realized how desperate I was to gain her affections. And after a few attempts on my part to get her to go out with me, we were where we are now. In a nice, steamy bed.

Later we were each sitting and I was gently stroking Kimiko's hair when all of a sudden Raimundo shouted, "Omi's gone!"

We all immediately began searching for him, but no one was successful. Then I thought he must have gone to explore the old temple grounds, as we had been kicked out, and I know he loves to reminisce about our time there.

I told the others that I would look there, and I headed off. Sure enough, I found Omi in the middle of a horrible situation with Wuya and Guan and I had to save him; again… (You see, Omi visited as often as he could, and normally he'd get caught and in trouble)

So Omi and I headed back, he seemed off. He didn't seem to recognize me, which wasn't like him, but we went back anyway.

And when we got back, I said, "You're home…" And he took it very oddly. He shouted, 'This is my home' and I don't quite think he realized I was saying he was home, not this was his home, as he should've known that. Omi was really starting to confuse me.

Noting the shadows, I realized I had been gone several hours, so when we got back, I waved to my beloved and greeted her.

And then when everyone was finally gathered, Omi seemed confused when Clay said he was the leader. Now he was really frightening me. And then, oh this was probably the most audacious and terrifying thing he said, Omi was accusing me of being evil. Naturally my love came to my defense, but it was shocking none-the-less. I was horrified to hear him say that. I would never turn evil; I can't imagine how Kimiko would react. She'd probably never speak to me again if I even mentioned turning evil. And when I was with her, I didn't want anything more. Even all the power in the world meant nothing to me if I didn't have her. She was my whole world. If she and I were separated, well, I'm pretty sure I'd commit suicide within moments.

Omi was telling us about how we needed to do something and we needed to go to the temple with him. We all went, as Omi is impossible to reason with when he wants you to do something. But he took us and destroyed part of the wall, something Omi would never do, and he pointed out a familiar looking chaste inside the wall.

Horrified, I took the golden container and smelled the contents. Lao Mang Long soup. Good lord, it was the soup I had nearly been tricked into drinking all those years ago. It was here, but… That would mean… I had almost become evil… And Omi had been the only thing stopping me, by tricking me…

How could I have been so foolish? If I had accepted that accursed potion, I wouldn't be as happy as I was with Kimiko. I could hardly believe my own stupidity. I had nearly lost the best thing in my life all those years ago. (_Random tidbit, I thought of writing this as a songfic based off Girl's Ex-Boyfriend, but decided against it… Sorry to interrupt)_

But then we of course would get caught by Guan and the others. We got trapped in his, and apparently what would've been my, palace. But whilst we were trapped inside a hanging glass prison, I began to realize how badly I needed to drink the soup. From the way Omi described it, things were better when I was evil, not Guan. And even though I wouldn't have my precious Kimiko, it was for the best to see her safe and sound and happy. Even if… Even if it removed me from the picture… It was in her best interest to not have me here with her.

I told them to give me the soup. Kimiko looked heartbroken to hear me say it and she protested, but I told her that it was for the greater good that I drank it. And in her eyes, I could see her telling me that she didn't want me to, no matter what. But I had no choice, if I wanted her to truly be happy, then I'd have to be evil.

And as I drank the Loa Mang Long soup, images of what should have been flashed through my head as my body burned and my veins boiled and my flesh tore at itself and began changing into the scales of a dragon. My spine lengthened into a tail, and I saw myself controlling the world with a yellow cat by my side. My flesh ripped into scales, and I saw a black creature with a long purple tongue chasing my friends. And my eyes dilated and then slits replaced my pupils, and I saw myself ordering cats to harm my friends. It was a horrifying sight, but once my eyes were fully reptilian, I lost all control and I began to run.

_Kimiko's Point of View, as Chase has lost all sense of what he's doing…_

Chase… He was so brave… He drank the soup, even though he knew what it would do to him. I knew then exactly why I loved him so much; he would always do the right thing, even if that meant doing the…wrong thing. Chase's sense of honor stretched far beyond the limits of this world, he knew that in order to be truly good, he'd have to become evil once more. And it suddenly made sense; Chase didn't drink the Loa Mang Long soup for power, or eternal life, or to be the most powerful warrior and to fulfill his destiny…

Chase drank the Lao Mang Long Soup in order to save all those who he truly cared about. Chase drank the soup in order to save the world…

**Okay… So it's a three parter… Next part will be here in a short while. I'm posting my AnkoOro fic.**


	12. Chapter 12 FINALE!

**I'm so happy about inspiring a You Tube video, you have no idea…! It's like… The greatest legacy I could've had with these stories! Well… Unless I become famous for movies, stories, and such… Then I can say I started on fanfic… **

**That would be great publicity, eh?**

**XP **

**Anyway, I thought I should update this story first and foremost because it's incredibly popular and my cousin hasn't shown up yet, so I actually CAN… But yeah… this one has the most hits and visitors in my traffic stats, so that's pretty significant… It's got… 300 some odd visitors every day…!**

**Be Mine Tonight… Chapter… Last…? Finale…!**

_Kimiko's Point Of view (After everything returns to normal… Or at least… as normal as things can be…)_

Standing with my eyes shut tight, I heard Master Fung ask us if we learned form our quest. Immediately we all opened our eyes and found ourselves back in the normal temple, with all of our normal monk robes on. It was strange, suddenly I had twice the memories in my head than I had ever had before. I remembered meeting Omi, Rai, and Clay. But then I remembered meeting chase and the others in the alternate world. I remembered meeting Wuya for the first time. But I remembered how in the other world she had seemed infuriated to see chase again. Unlike my normal memories where she fawned over him. And I remembered hating Chase but loving him at the same time when he was evil… but when he was good… I remember the nights we spent together… And I wasn't sure if I wanted those memories, or the ones that really happened…

We all went to find out who had become our leader after this quest. I had a feeling it wasn't going to be me. Why would it be? I was a girl, no matter what I was always just a little bit lower than the others. But honestly, I was okay with not being as strong as the guys in some aspects, but being better in other aspects.

Well, judging from the fact that Raimundo's glowing, I'd take it that he's our new leader. He was smiling happily, I hugged him and kissed his cheek to congratulate him. When he said he never expected it would be him, I scowled. He was such a liar. He had to have felt it would be him at some point or another.

Afterwards, I could've sworn I heard a sound outside, but Master Fung told us to go outside and continue. I honestly don't listen to his deep metaphors anymore… it gets old and they all have the same message…

Just before I walked out after the guys, Master Fung said my name. I stopped and looked at him, waiting to hear the lecture. But he only smiled at me and said quite calmly, "Take care of yourself…"

I'm pretty sure my face was like this -0.0'- I really had no idea what he meant by that, and it was so cryptic, I tried to push it from my mind.

I went out with the guys and there was a line of all our old enemies, each prepared to kick our butts. Chase was standing next to Wuya and Jack, none of them looked pleased. Although Jack was smiling with determination. Oh God, Chase…!

Did he remember what had happened between us in the alternate reality? Oh geeze! How would he act around me now? What should I do? Should I fight anyone else and try to avoid him?

Everyone jumped forward to attack the enemy. I aimed myself at Katnappe; she was relatively far away from chase. And I fought her, Panda Bubba, and Vlad all at once. I was doing incredibly well. I had never realized how easy it was to trip Vlad and knock him into Katnappe until now! It was great!

I lashed out to kick Panda Bubba, when my foot that had been planted on the ground was pulled out from underneath me. I screamed as I fell over, but whoever had snuck up on me slammed their hand over my mouth and began dragging me away from the fight.

Panda bubba, Vlad, and Katnappe didn't seem concerned. They just let whoever it was take me away and they went ahead to fight the guys.

I struggled against my attacker, trying repeatedly to burn them, but they seemed to know exactly where to hold my wrists to keep themselves safe from my element.

They threw me into a corner. I opened my eyes, glaring, but then my glare faded into a worried stare as I saw that Chase had been the one to drag me away.

"Chase…" I whispered his name, putting my arms up in front of me as a sort of mental barrier turned physical. He had been the one I was avoiding, why did he have to mess this up for me?

Chase had his arms spread and his hands on the walls on either side of him, his legs spread just enough so that I couldn't squeeze away from him no matter where I tried to go. Great, so he had trapped me…

My face paled as I thought to myself, 'He's going to ask me about the alternate universe! Oh no! What do I tell him? I can't admit I was, AM, in love with him! He'd never let me survive after this!'

Chase smiled a half smirk at me. I quickly stuttered out, "I-ff-f this is ab-bout the things that-t happ-pened in the alt-t-ter-n-nate universe… chase, please, you have to understand that-!"

Chase cut me off, by putting up one of his hands and going "shhh". I fell silent and he began talking.

"This is about much more than that…" he whispered. I swallowed as his eyes met mine and he said, "I should have told you…" I was nervous, I didn't know what to do. But he continued, "From the very first time I laid my eyes on you… I was madly in love…" I inhaled sharply and felt tears welling up in my eyes, but he wasn't done. "But because of which side we were on, I thought that no matter what I tried…You would never return my feelings…" he whispered, looking down now, "I tried to show you exactly how I felt… But there were times where I felt you were already with the Dragon of the Wind… And that deterred me ever so slightly… but I still wanted to show you… And I sent you that New Years' gift…" I blinked. He had sent that? "My dearest Kimiko… Please…" he whispered, coming closer to me, making my heart race with fear and lust all at once. He held my face in one hand, and he began snaking the other arm around my waist, whispering, "Be mine…"

It was the thing I had always wanted to hear from him, but I couldn't think of any words to say. That didn't seem to matter to him though, for chase soon enough had his lips upon mine and the back of my head remembered how he tasted from our time in the world that was never supposed to be.

When the kiss ended, I had to confess. I finally said aloud, "Chase, I've loved you since I first saw you too! I couldn't stop thinking about you! And I when I thought you and Wuya were… I thought… I…" I was choking on my words as tears rolled down my cheeks. Chase wiped them away gently.

He spoke calmly before laying a single kiss upon my forehead, "None of that matters now… Just promise me that you'll be mine… Tonight and forever after that until the end of time…"

_Third Person Point Of view_

Chase and Kimiko held each other and kissed as everyone else fought. They weren't enemies anymore, they had agreed to be together for all eternity. And no matter as trivial as whether or not they were Xiaolin or Heylin was going to change that.

**THE END**

**And that I think is why Chamiko fans love the idea of Kimiko and Chase ending up together. They like the notion of the two lovers fighting against the boundaries. They like the thought of love really conquering all…**

**CHASE: Damn straight!**


End file.
